Mi Excéntrico Valentín
by KenKa1804
Summary: OneShot ¿Por qué Ino está parada con la boca abierta frente a la puerta de la casa de Sakura? ¡Feliz San Valentín atrasado!


**Mi Excéntrico Valentín**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile **NO** al plagio.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir, ves pasar tu vida por delante de tus ojos como una secuencia cinematográfica descoordinada y acelerada.

Sakura no sintió nada de eso.

Cuando aquel desgraciado la empujó de una patada por el borde del infinito desfiladero negro ―el cual no tenía idea estuviera tan cerca de ella―, se había quedado quieta, muy quieta. Demasiado para alguien con un entrenamiento de su nivel.

Pero ¿Cómo no? No tenía de dónde agarrarse, no le quedaba Chakra y definitivamente estaba segura de que no sabía volar.

Así, cuando no sintió más que aire bajo sus pies, la espalda se le congeló y las orejas le hirvieron, pero ella no gritó. Sus ojos desorbitados no hacían más que enfocarse en el cielo frío y pálido que antecedía al amanecer, estáticos... Esas milésimas de segundo suspendida en el aire parecían eternas y fueron lo único sobrenatural que sintió; eso y el peso aplastante de una realidad dentro de la cual ella había fallado en esquivar una patada, ―ni siquiera una especialmente fuerte, sino un simple y vulgar puntapié―, que ahora, de la nada, tan irreal como pudiera parecer, imprevisible y hasta ridículo, le estaba costando una muerte dolorosamente inevitable.

Dejó escapar un desconcertado suspiro.

_―Esto es todo― _¿Qué tan cierto podía ser? ― ¿_Se acabó?_

Pensó en ello sin parpadear, dándole cara a aquella infinita oscuridad, hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía demasiado rato mirando perpleja las profundidades de aquel desfiladero, como para no haberse acercado ni un poco a ellas.

Y entonces el tiempo volvió a correr con normalidad.

Y las heridas a doler.

Como los huesos de su mano, que parecían estar a punto de quebrarse.

―¿Kakashi-sensei? ―llamó, su propia voz partida como no la había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

El Jōnin jadeaba furiosamente, estaba sucio de tierra y sangre, y por entre su desordenado y sudado flequillo se desdibujaba una intensa mirada bicolor, que pasó de concentración a puro horror cuando por un mísero instante la palma de la chica pareció resbalársele. Por supuesto que inmediatamente sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía para poder subirla de un violento tirón. Uno que los dejaría a ambos tumbados en el suelo.

Emocional y físicamente desfallecidos.

Ahora, completamente sobre él y con el oído pegado a su pecho, gracias a la ausencia del chaleco Sakura podía sentir vívidamente los desbocados latidos de su Comandante golpeándole la mejilla, al mismo tiempo que tenía una vista perfecta de ambas manos todavía fuertemente entrelazadas, a la altura de su cabeza.

De tanta fuerza, la de Kakashi estaría entumecida en torno a la suya, seguramente.

―Sakura ―Le escuchó terriblemente ronco. Inmediatamente después lo sintió pasar saliva y a sus profundos jadeos apaciguarse― ¿Estás bien?

Un brazo pesado le rodeó la espalda y por toda respuesta la joven Kunoichi cerró los ojos. Él estaba increíblemente caliente. Caliente y sudado, pero a ella eso no le importó. Kakashi volvía a salvarle la vida, tan súbito como había sido el sentimiento de perderla, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Aspiró profundo, aliviada y a salvo, como siempre que estaba tan cerca de él.

Le gustaba estar así de cerca de él.

―Sí… ―Respondió, extrañamente envuelta en calma. Él tenía los ojos cerrados, la batalla contra los rebeldes en la frontera se había alargado demasiado para todos y por eso no le parecía raro que Kakashi se mostrara agotado. Pero entonces notó un hilillo de sangre deslizándose por su sien, contrastando enormemente con el pelo plateado, y no pudo evitar erguirse sobre ambos brazos de inmediato ¿Acaso estaba herido? ―¡Kakasahi-sen… !

Antes de poder decir nada, el hombre alzó la cabeza como un rayo, enfocándose en un punto sobre el hombro de ella dos segundos antes de que una colosal explosión se oyera a su costado y la fuerte onda los sacudiera. Lo próximo que supo Sakura al volver a abrir los ojos, fue que se encontraba bajo su antiguo sensei, quien de manera instantánea la había cubierto con su cuerpo para protegerla de los peligrosos escombros, al tiempo que miraba fijamente hacia la fuente del ataque, dispuesto totalmente a saltar de nuevo al combate.

_―¿De dónde saca tanta energía? ―_pensó con el corazón arrugado. El impulso que tuvo fue de curarle las heridas y llevarlo a descansar, pero sabía que él nunca se dejaría. No mientras quedaran camaradas en el campo de batalla.

Kakashi se levantó y ella sintió la tibieza abandonarle el cuerpo.

―¿Puedes levantarte?

¡Claro que podía!

―Uhg…

Pero no sin ayuda, aparentemente. Sus piernas todavía no habían salido del shock de haberse encontrado suspendidas en el aire y fue una vez más, gracias a la mano firme de Kakashi, que logró estabilizarse.

―Quiero que vayas detrás de filas, con el resto de los médicos, y te quedes ahí.

Estaba molesto.

―¡Pero…!

―Sin "peros", Sakura ―llamó―. Por favor.

El frío le volvió a la espalda porque esa había sido su orden original. Orden que ella había incumplido descaradamente, cabe destacar.

―Sí, sensei.

―¿Sigues aquí? ―Sonó una voz a espaldas de Kakashi y sólo entonces Sakura entendió por qué él había apretado tanto los puños de un momento a otro.

―La próxima vez me aseguraré de tirarte con las dos manos por ese desfiladero ―rió sardónico aquel hombre― para que no vuelvas a interrumpir nuestro enfrentamiento. Porque todavía no hemos terminado ¿escuchaste? ¡Eh, Ninja Copia!

―Tora… ―El líder de los rebeldes en persona, observó Sakura con cierto disgusto, sólo para ser ignorada olímpicamente.

―Hm ―Volvió a reír después de jugar un poco con su infame lanza, dirigiéndose ahora a Kakashi― ¿No y que estabas a punto de enseñarme cuál era _"mi problema"?_ porque ―señaló a Sakura con la punta― me parece que más bien acabo de descubrir cuál es el tuy… ¡Hug!

La Kunoichi apenas tuvo tiempo de taparse la boca cuando Kakashi ya le había atravesado el pecho, cortesía de un letal y chisporroteante Raikiri.

―Es que hablas demasiado ―soltó finalmente, con especial desprecio al sacar el brazo ensangrentado y tirar el corazón inerte de su enemigo a un lado.

Cuando el cuerpo cayó al suelo, los demás enfrentamientos se detuvieron y ella se acordó de cómo hablar. ―No se suponía que lo matáramos ¡Pensarán que te volviste loco!

Quizás estaba un poco loco, sí. Lo decía esa mirada insana que captó por un segundo, pues Kakashi le pasó de largo para recoger su chaleco, roto y abandonado a unos pasos de distancia, antes de encaminarse al campamento, sin inmutarse aunque ella lo siguiera tan de cerca. ―Eh… Kakashi-sensei… yo…

―La próxima vez, haz lo que te pida.

Sin dar un paso más, lo vio alejarse. A pesar de estar _muy, pero muy _molesto, supo que Kakashi no incluiría su desobediencia en el reporte. Se la dejaría pasar…

…como tantas otras cosas.

* * *

Luego de ponerse su pijama favorita, Sakura estaba decidida a ignorar los golpes en su puerta, que empezaron a resonar más o menos a mitad de su tan necesitada ducha caliente, e irse directamente a su cama para no despertar en al menos tres días. Claro, eso siempre y cuando su insistente visitante no recordara que había un…

¡RING!

¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!

¡RING!

…timbre.

Adolorida como estaba, se arrastró hasta la puerta más dormida que despierta, aun entre los alaridos de aquella cruel campana.

―¿¡Pero qué rayos haces vestida así!? ¡Son las cuatro de la tarde!

―Ino ―suspiró la discípula de Tsunade ―. Acabo de regresar de una misión con Kakashi-sensei. No sabes lo cansada que estoy, yo…

―¡Tienes la cita en una hora! Y hay tanto para hacer ―comenzó frenética Yamanaka ―. Maquillarte, peinarte, vestirte ¡Oh, vestirte!

―No, Ino, Ino… ―Sakura se encontró deseando que el mundo girara más lento por un momento― ¿Cita?

Por un segundo todo fue calma y silencio. Pero al siguiente, Sakura maldijo su dolor de cabeza que amplificaba exponencialmente los nuevos y más enérgicos gritos que le dedicaba su amiga después de haber digerido la información, tal como la chispa que tarda en disparar el cañón― ¡Cómo puede ser que lo hayas olvidado! ―Realmente se había puesto roja de indignación― ¡Te consigo una cita con uno de los civiles más suculentos de la aldea…

―¿Suculento?

―… y así es como me pagas!

―Ya hemos hablado de esto. Yo…― Sakura pasó saliva. Seguro que la rubia había puesto mucho entusiasmo y planificación en este asunto y en realidad ella ni para discutir tenía energías, así que se replanteó una estrategia― Está bien ―comenzó, juntando as palmas―, ¿sabes una cosa? Tienes toda la razón. ¿Por qué no vas y me disculpas con él? Dile que mañana a primera hora lo invito a desayunar.

―¿Mañana? ―Arde, Konoha, arde ― ¡¿Mañana?!

―¡Por Kami, Ino, de verdad necesito descansar! ―rogó, al borde de las lágrimas.

―Puedes descansar cualquier otro puto día ¡Pero hoy es 14 de febrero! ―Por la expresión de la chica de hebras rosadas, Ino no tuvo vergüenza de revirar los ojos y rechinar los dientes al más puro estilo del clásico berrinche infantil― ¿Qué tan triste es que el que lo hayas olvidado, tampoco me sorprenda?

Bueno, por lo menos ahora Sakura entendía el humor explosivo de Ino. Para una chica como ella, además florista, decir que San Valentín era una fecha sagrada, era simplemente quedarse corto. ―Lo siento…

―¡Deja de disculparte! ―La rubia le clavó los ojos azules mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Su coraje no hacía más que crecer y crecer, eso era obvio y en iguales partes alarmante ―"Lo siento" no es suficiente, grandísima idiota. Si quieres tirar tu juventud a la basura, es tu problema. Me cansé ¡Es la última cita que te arreglo!

Sakura se pasó las manos por la cara con frustración ―Ino, por favor, es sólo una fecha. Puedo salir con el chico cualquier otro día ¡y eso no cambiará nada! Salvo, quizás, un ahorro significativo de dinero pero...

―¡No lo entiendes! ―declaró Ino utilizando su famosa táctica de hacerte sentir mal― ¡es simbólico! No se trata de cualquier fecha, se trata de sacarte de la monotonía y depresión diarias, con una excusa para pasar el día con un hombre que se interese realmente por ti.

―Pero yo no estoy...

―¡Oh, créeme, _estás_ deprimida! ―gruñó―. Sino, búscame otra explicación para que todavía uses una pijama como esa ¿Es que te crees que todavía tienes 12 años? ―Y así continuó, despiadada criticando su noble pijama de dos piezas― Despierta, Kami-sama ¡Eres una mujer! Entiendo que pasar el día con Kakashi puede ser agotador, pero hoy no es un día para quedarse en cama, no. Hoy es un día para tener entre los dedos la mano de tu Valentín, ese hombre especial que te quiera y se preocupe por ti. Tener una cita original con él, como echarse en un claro a nada más que ver el cielo y sentir la respiración del otro. Que no importa lo que pase a su alrededor, que sea indudable que sólo tenga ojos para ti. Abrazarse, sentirte protegida entre sus fuertes brazos, apreciar esa comunicación sin palabras y esa calidez al estar a su lado. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? Se trata de pasar el día con un hombre que simplemente pierda la cabeza por ti… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sentiste eso, eh?―Ino salió de su ensoñación sólo cuando se le hizo evidente que la mente de Sakura no estaba en el mismo plano existencial de ella y su romántico relato. ―¿Sakura? ―Entonces frunció el ceño hasta más no poder― Grandísima frente de marquesina ¿Estás escuchándome?

Sakura la miró de repente y un leve color rosado tintó sus mejillas― Así fue exactamente como pasé mi día, Ino ―anunció, antes de cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa de idiota.

Ino se quedó estática, con su nariz frente a la madera y la boca abierta. ―Pero qué…

Por unos momentos no entendió nada y bufó exasperada. Se dio vuelta refunfuñando respecto de la mala educación de su amiga, con toda la disposición de irse y mandarle la cuenta por la reservación perdida en el lujoso restaurante más intereses, hasta que una súbita bocanada de aire frío y lucidez, la atragantó.

―¡QUÉ!

Las manos hasta le temblaban cuando arremetió de nuevo contra la infeliz madera.

―¡Sakura Haruno, abre esta puerta o te juro por Kami-sama que yo misma la DERRUMBARÉ!

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**¿Es muy tarde para unirme a la iniciativa de los fics de San Valentín? Club de Facebook "Para los que aman el KakaSaku", ¡este es para ustedes!**

**Todavía no entiendo cómo se me ocurrió… todo lo que sé es que estaba lavando los platos y… ZAS! xD hahaha.**

**A ver si lo entendieron ¿Qué piensan que descubrió Ino? ¿A qué piensan que se refería Sakura? Todo eso cuéntenmelo en un review, si les parece que merezco uno, claro.**

**PS: Todo mi apoyo y solidaridad para los estudiantes venezolanos que actualmente se encuentran protestando por sus derechos. Es lamentable la cantidad de muertos y heridos en manifestaciones donde jóvenes que no llevan más que pancartas y banderas, son recibidos con balas y torturas. Entiendo que en estas situaciones sea fácil perder el control, sobre todo al momento de enfrentarse a grandes masas, pero eso no justifica la impunidad ni la evidente censura que está imponiendo el gobierno. Rechazo la violencia de donde venga con la misma contundencia con la que aseguro tampoco puedo enmudecer ante la injusticia que está ocurriendo en mi país. Dijo Simón Bolívar "Maldito el soldado que levante las armas contra su pueblo". ¡Fuerza mi pueblo! **

**(hashtag prayforvenezuela)**

**Att: Kenka1804**


End file.
